Adventures in Storybrooke
by littlemissfireball
Summary: A series of one shots that involve Killian/Emma. Maybe some Graham/Emma in the future. Requests are welcome


I sadly dont own anything.

This one shot has to do with Daddy Killian. If you have any requests write a review, or contact me on tumblr.

* * *

Killian Jones stood silently in front of the schoolyard as he waited for the final bell to ring. His arms were folded across his chest. He wore a dark jacket, undershirt and jeans He had been in Storybrooke for a little over four years now and he didn't think he would ever get used to the clothing, or everything else even. The technology was something that was forever keeping him puzzled. A gush of wind came by causing him shift from side to side. He could hear the bell ring. Not long after he was greeted by Emma's mother Mary Margaret. A small smile appeared on Killian's face. "How did she do?" He asked her as she became closer.

"She was perfect." Mary Margaret stated simply before she smiled and looked and back towards the little girl who was making her way towards the two. The little girl was overdressed. She wore a big bright pink jacket, with matching pink pants.

"There is my little girl." Killian stated kneeling to the ground. As soon as she saw him she took off towards him. She was trying to run, however it looked wobbly. He smiled, opening his arms to hug her. Once she was inside of them, he picked her up and held her close. "Did you have fun with Grandma today?"

"Yeah! We color and I talk with other kids." She explained. "It fun."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now say goodbye to grandma, she has to get back to work but don't worry we will see her and grandpa at dinner tonight." She nodded her head. "Give grandma a kiss." She leaned over and kissed Mary Margaret on the cheek.

"See you later Wendy." Mary Margaret said before giving her grand daughter a wave and turning around, walking back into the school. Killian turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

"So sweetheart, tell me more about your day." He suggested. Wendy began talking about her day. She started off with show and tell. It was something that she begged Mary Margaret to take her to a few months back. Killian was hesitant to send her there, but Emma convinced him that it would be okay. He finally agreed. The two made their way to Granny's dinner. Wendy wouldn't stop talking about the kids in her grandmothers class. She went on and on about them. He enjoyed hearing about her day.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked him. Killian nodded his head.

"Of course, darling." As soon as they got to Granny's they took a seat at the booth. Ruby walked over to them, placing down a coloring sheet for her.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked them.

"Hot Chocolate!" Wendy stated. Ruby simply laughed at the three year old.

"Of course sweetie. Hook?" She asked. Killian flinched slightly at the name. It was something he hadn't been called in a long time. Not since Neverland.

"I'll have the same." He responded.

"With cinnamon?"

"Duh!" Wendy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wendy." Killian warned.

"Yes please. Sorry daddy." She said looking down. Ruby walked away to place their order. Killian looked at his daughter. She had his blue eyes and his dark hair. Other than that, she looked like a mini Emma.

"Its alright. Would you like to make your mother and her family dinner tonight?" Killian asked knowing that it would perk his daughter up.

"Yeah! Can we have dinner on ship?" Wendy asked completely ignoring what had just happened.

"Of course." Killian stated. Ruby walked back over to where the two sat. She placed a hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of both of them, before placing another mug full of whipped cream in front of Wendy. Killian gave Ruby a glare before she walked away.

It didn't take long for Wendy to finish the whipped cream cup, and the bit on top of her hot chocolate. Killian slowly sipped on his hot chocolate, and watched as his daughter colored. Once she finished, she handed it to Killian. "Here, I made for you." He smiled.

"Thank you, Wendy." Killian stated. "Its absolutely beautiful. I'll hang it up on my ship." Wendy smiled brightly.

"Can we go before dinner?"

"To my ship?" Killian asked verifying that what his daughter was asking was really what she wanted.

"Yes." She said taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Of course." He stated finishing up his hot chocolate. Wendy stood up and began to leave the diner. "Where are you going?" He asked placing some money on the table.

"Ima beat you!" She stated sticking her tongue out at him. He did the same.

"Not if I make it there first." Killian teased. With that Wendy took off running, with her father right behind her.


End file.
